A Grain of Sand
by xotiffanytran
Summary: He left her slip through his fingertips like a grain of sand. Watching her fall, only to watch her fade away. But when they meet again, in his search for refuge, will they find the strength to dive in, head first. Niley Futurefic. AU
1. Acceptance

A/N: ohhhh mann... I'm backkk! The Niley love feelings. The undesirable feeling that I get writing about my favorite couple, has found their way back to me. I thought I lost the passion, but then in the moment of weakness, with a single push of the button "Play", the relaxing chord of "Hello Beautiful" fills my thoughts. And sudden I got the sudden rushed to pushed my fingers to the white keys. And the words quickly came pouring out. It's like an Niley epiphany. It's an overwhelming rushed just to write. Like my brain went into overdrive, as I wrote.

I can honestly say, that though my love for the boys have diminished, when I listen to their self titled album, I will always remember why I fell in loved with them. Because it was before all the fame and fortune. Before the bigger world of Jonas Pandemoniac. There was a world of three Jersey boys, that would change my life forever.

When it was as simple as finding hope in a love story between two fifteen year olds. Sometimes "young love" is the greatest story ever told.

Thanks and Love to Miixaoo, for editing. I love you Chellerrssss...

--

_They were just two kids on the verge of finding something so much more than what could have been, so much more that the what ifs. Because when it all came down to it, deep beneath the depths of their hearts they knew what was true. That their love would conquer all._

_--_

**Prologue**

_"Hello Beautiful, how's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful, in California."_

_"I've been missing you, it's true."_

_--_

The warm crisp air clung around her, the subtle ocean breeze whipping against her bare cheeks. Wrapping the fleece sweatshirt tighter around her tiny frame, Miley took in the beauty of the scene before her. Digging her bare feet deeper into the wet grainy sand, she lost herself in the coarse texture. Just beyond the shore the faint color of a vivid rising sun, slowly made it's presence onto the world, bringing on another day. She couldn't help but relinquish in the warm feeling she had come to embrace. It was another day.

Through the years that brought her to this moment, she smiled and thought back to when the things in her life had caused an uproar. She had seen it all. The Hollywood lifestyle that took a toll on her world. Slowly as it raised her up, she watched those who put her on the tiny pedestal and waited for her to fall. She was never perfect, that much she knew was true. She made her fair share of mistakes. She watched the media attack her in such a way that she slowly lost the innocence that once made her who she was. Now years later, she couldn't help but breath in the strength she had gained. From the up's and down's of her life, she pulled through and became stronger.

Even in the midst of the darkest moments of her life when she felt completely and utterly alone, she found comfort in the support of her family. Sometimes she looked back onto that winter night and imagined how different her life would have been, if only she had walked away. Would she be happier? She would never know.

But it was days like this, when the world around her was at peace, that she finds a piece of serenity. The only sound in the distance was the soothing sound of crashing waves. This place was where she could finally release all the hatred and bitterness she once felt. She allowed her mind to free herself from all the guilt and remorse. She allowed herself to be human.

Hitting rock bottom was one of her greatest failure, and yet, it was also one of her greatest achievement. It was the stepping stone to acceptance, that she could no longer hold this image of perfection. That she couldn't allow the world to mold her into this vision of virtue. She had her beliefs, but at the same time she couldn't help but push those limits. She was a girl who wanted to see the big wide world. She wanted so badly to rebel, to make a name for herself outside of what the Disney Corporation had turned her into. She didn't want to be another popstar princess. She wanted the respect of fans, for who she was, not what she could do.

She was tired of the pressure and when she finally pulled free, she lived. On the edge of the careful line that once was drew to protect her. She found herself tittering on the thin line of what she thought she knew and the big open world. And in the moment of vulnerability, she fell. She allowed the world to break her down.

But as hard as she fell, the journey she slowly made to acceptance, was the most life changing experience. It was a constant uphill battle to learn who she was and what she was made of. She allowed herself to reform her own well being, creating the rules that she would follow. She learned who her real friends actually were. And the moment she reached her destination, she couldn't help but sink into the warm feeling of pride. The feeling that she had finally succeeded. But the biggest decision she made to reach the top, was one of the hardest decision she had ever made. And with that, she said her final farewell. Turning her back on the place she had traveled so far to get to. Leaving the world that watched her in the public eye. She slowly faded into the distance. Without a single regret, she left the world of Los Angeles in search of a place for herself.

And slowly, she came to follow the calming routine of another day. She found herself in the small town, just on the outskirts of Santa Barbara, in a single two story Italian villa home on the edge of Pacific shore. She found comfort in the new world she had rebuilt for herself. The ocean was her backyard, the calming clear blue water rippling against the white sandy shores. This was her life now.

A/N: Potential? Let me know your thoughts, I have some ideas for this story. Reviews would definitely help me. So shoot me with your opinions.


	2. Guilt

A/N: The response was amazing, thank you to those who reviewed! Here is the next chapter... Lots of Love to Michelle, for editing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the concept of the story. And strictly the concept.

Guilt

Above a sloping hill in a small town, against the far edge of the town was a pier. Alone above the hill top, was a row of magnificent houses that lined the coast. From above, they could watch the raging water as the current ran against the edge, it was a mixture of calm and beauty. The vivid scenery could be seen beyond the glass panes of the homes. But in a single home made of glass, it was a place of refuge.

The large glass home was stretched with vast amount of glass paned windows. From wall to wall, the world outside the four walls could be viewed. It had been a months after seeing the house that Nick finally signed the papers. He knew the moment he stepped foot into the house that it would be his place of refuge. A place for his escape, to separate the world he came into at the tender age of 11, and the world he would like to call his own.

Throughout his musical career, he had reached the top. He had managed to set the bars on sold out tours, cd's, and did his part in select charities. And yet, he couldn't help but place the empty void he felt. The void that started as a small hole he had left on a broken heart. It was then, the guilt quickly took over. He watched her fall apart before his very eyes, the media attacking her day after day. But he stayed silent.

Never once had he voice out an opinion in her defense. And soon, she faded away from the public eye and he felt the guilt gnawing deep down inside of him. He remembered the time when he would see her pictures and feel the same guilt. The sparkle of innocence she once had faded away. And before he could even blink, she was gone. Leaving him behind, to deal with his reprobation. And slowly the passion he once felt for his love in music, dwindled away. He only saw the pain etched across her features that night they severed their ties, and walked away from each other. The single pained memory of her broken heart. He left her alone, in tears as the rain poured down on him. He let her slip away through his fingertips like the coarse of the grainy sand. Guilt was all he felt.

Slowly the world he once love, lost all meaning on the day she turned away from it all. He couldn't fit together the pieces of what went wrong. He tried to erase those memories by seeking comfort in someone else's arms, only to be reminded that he never felt such comfort before he met Miley. She was his all, and he couldn't help but blame himself for the pain that she may have had gone through. He gave up on their love because he wasn't ready to face the world with her by his side. His selfish acts tore her down, and as she finally fell while he watched her from the sidelines. The comparisons that was constantly ridiculed upon her, between all his new flings.

And slowly as the years faded away, he went in search for some refuge. A place where he could escape the memories and in hopes of finding some sense of calm. To allow himself to forget.

So as he pulled into the long stretched driveway, leading up to the magnificent glass house on the stunning pier. He reached his refuge, a place far away from the media's eye where he could find his sense of peace. Even if it was just for a little while.

A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Far Above the Hilltop

A/N: So this chapter is a little spilt, first and foremost it gives you a glimpse of Miley's new life. And it does a little foreshadowing. Thanks to all the positive reviews! I truly appreciate it. I have the next two chapter written, and I'm in the process of writing the sixth chapter. I'm not completely sure where I'm taking the story, it's kinda up in the air for now. But I will have some sort of messed up purpose. On the bright side, I came to the decision that no one will die in this story. :) That's a plus right?

Far Above the Hilltops

It was another morning, another sunrise that Miley embraced. Another moment she was thankful for. And even on that early Friday morning as Miley hobbled across the planks of wood, she managed to balance a cup of coffee in one hand while the other hand held her sleek black phone against her ear as she slipped into her black boots.

"Cass, you know that I need the order to be ready. You promised me last weekend that it would be ready." Miley groaned, holding her phone against her shoulder. Miley quickly locked the front door before trotting down the front steps.

The voice in the speaker continued before Miley reached the driveway. Disabling the alarm system, she tugged open the handle, setting her cup of coffee into the holster before setting down her bag.

"We have been doing business together for 2 years now, Cass. I'm one of your loyal clients and you promised me the order would be ready today. I can't wait till the end of the weekend." Miley stated as she dug her key into the ignition, starting the car. Strapping on the seatbelt, she adjusted the mirror. She listened to Cassidy's tone of voice, knowing she won her argument.

Grinning with a final goodbye, Miley shifted the gear into reverse, slowly creeping out of the driveway. Maneuvering the car with eased, she slowly headed towards the main road, barely glancing at the house beside her very own with a familiar realtor sign. Missing the bold stripped tacked across the front, in capital letters, "SOLD."

Twenty Minutes later, Miley slowly eased into the parking spot just in front of the little boutique in the town main square. Little shops littered the main square, ranging in large upscale restaurants and shops to fit the large bank accounts of the town's residents. Grabbing her things, Miley dug out the key as she shut off the engine. Adjusting the warm cardigan wrapped around her body, she stepped into the warm Californian air. Immediately the warm rays cast down onto her, causing a bright glare. Lifting her hand above the edge of her eyebrows to block out the pesky rays, she locked the door behind her, making her way to the glass door.

The front of the little boutique was simple and elegant, the glass panes were gleaming. Lines on the glass display showed the newest item that Miley had recently hand picked and stocked for the store. "Sugar," was a trendy boutique that housed one of a kind styles of clothing and accessories. After moving into town, Miley went in search of a way to meet the ends. With money saved from her Hollywood career, she put forth finances to start up the store. With her eclectic taste in fashion, the business did well financially. A hot spot for shopping among the throngs of teenage girls who had an itch for designer products. Among the designers, Miley also created a small fashion line of clothes and accessories. What started off as a small boutique, in recent occurrence, she had thought about upgrading the business, expanding the business into a small chain of franchise. But for the moment, she was content.

Slowly she turned the lock open, tugging open the front door. Stepping just through the doorway, she was immediately hit with a brisk cool air. Quickly disabling the alarm system, Miley made her way towards the back of the little shop to the circuit box. Flicking on the lights, that immediately turned on. Can lights arranged through the room, glowed onto the light birch wooden floor, creating spotlights. The hot pink walls brought a playful atmosphere to the shop, accented with black metal racks and a stunning black iron chandelier strung with hot pink skyorwski crystals that light the dressing area. She was proud to call the little business her own.

Making her way down the little hallway, she turned into the door on the right hand. Pushing through the doorway to her own office, she quickly tossed her purse onto the little seating area. Digging through the purse, she found her cell phone and slid it into the pocket of her jeans before she walked back into the hallway. Across the hallway had two doors, one led to the bathroom, while the other housed inventory. Quickly making her way into the main showroom, she made her way to the front counter. Opening the store like she often did, she started up the computer that ran the register. Counting the drawer till she made sure enough money was set for change. Emily, a young teenage girl she had hired a few months ago, closed the previous night. Grinning at the fact that everything was in order, Miley quickly started her duties as store manager. Flipping through the pile of receipt from the day before, she was interrupted by the sound of the front door being pushed open.

Turning her head she quickly placed a wide smile on her lips as she greeted the customer, "Hey, welcome to Sugar. I'm Miley, let me know if you need help with anything."

The older lady smiled, nodding and slowly made her through the showroom. Glancing at the long row of racks, housing one of a kind T-shirts. Miley turned her attention back onto the pile of receipt back in front of her, she quickly figured the numbers, calculating and jotting down the number in the book. She was clearing away the messed she had created, when she heard the lady's voice.

"Excuse me?"

Glancing up to meet the lady's eye, Miley smiled, "Yes can I help you?"

The older women nodded, her hand holding onto two shirts for Miley to see, "My granddaughter's birthday is next week and she always talks about this store. It is one of her favorite and I was wondering if you could help me pick something out for her."

Miley grinned, nodding, "I would love to help you." Slowly she made her way over to the older lady, eyeing the two shirts she held in her hand before Miley glanced up to meet her gaze, "How old is your granddaughter?"

"16, her birthday party is this Saturday and I'm not exactly sure what to get her."

Miley smiled, "Well I'm sure she'll love anything you will get for her, but if I was a sixteen year old girl with a birthday party this weekend, I wouldn't say no to jewelry. Perhaps something to wear with her outfit?"

The lady smiled, nodding her head in agreement, "that sounds like a great idea."

Miley led the lady over to the large black table in the center of the showroom, a large arrangement of necklaces hung from the center display. Multiple trays of bracelets were exposed across the black surfaces, along with bowls with assortment of rings in bright colors. Different types of earrings were placed accordingly in designated spots. Miley smiled as she turned to asked quickly, "What is your granddaughter's favorite color?"

"Blue. She has a matching set of bright blue eyes." The lady responded, a wide grin filled with pride.

Running her eyes across the display of jewelry, Miley eyes caught the striking sapphire tennis bracelet. A row of 16 tiny emerald cut sapphire, embedded into the silver band. Miley quickly grasped the piece of jewelry, bringing it to the lady's inspection, a wide smile appearing on the lady's lips.

"That is perfect, the color would look lovely with her. I think she would really like a matching pair of earrings to go with them, and maybe a purse she can wear." The lady added.

Miley nodded as she found the matching pair, handing them to the lady. Leading her over to the shelves of designer purse, Miley picked up the newest purse she recently stocked. A one of a kind, hot pink Birkin bag she had managed to acquire.

Holding it up, she turned to speak, "We just got this in yesterday, and it is the only one we got. It is definitely one of a kind."

The lady's eyes widen at the gorgeous bag Miley handled, a grin on her lips, "Is that a Birkin?"

Miley smiled, "Yes it is."

"I'll take it."

Leading her over to the register, she quickly rang up the bill as the lady handed over her Black American Express card. And with a signature on the receipt, Miley wrapped the purse and matching sapphire set before handing the bag to the lady. With a quick exchanged of Thank You's, Miley watched the older lady carry the bag and headed for her car. Grinning to herself, Miley let out a breath of air. In the comfort of the new world she built for herself, this was her life.

--

Driving down the main road, she made a quick right on her street. Slowly passing the row of breathtaking houses, she reached the end of street before her two story Italian villa came into view. After the long day at the boutique, she quickly pulled her car up into the driveway, slowly shutting off the engine. Gathering her things, she slowly stepped out of the car, her feet dragging against the pavement. Her hands full with bags. The air was chilly, as she slowly made her way to the front door before she glanced up onto the pier like she had done so many nights before. But for an instant she did a double take, there above the far hill, was a single house, brightly lit from within.

She used to admired the beauty of the single home that stood far above every other house on the side of town, and yet, that single house always caught her eye. It was stunning, the architectural structure. With wide spans of glass paned windows. Tt was exposed for the world to see. But what made it stand out to her on that specific night, was beyond her knowledge, it had always been empty. However tonight, underneath the glow of the florescent moon, it lit up the pier.

Breaking herself out of her thoughts, Miley quickly unlocked the door, stepping into her home. Flicking on the lights quickly, Miley strolled into the empty house. Tossing her things aimlessly onto the black console table as the sounds echoed through the house, Miley let out a breath of air. Quietly padding through the house, she made her way down the long hallway and into the large open kitchen. Passing the center island, she reached the back glass patio door. Stepping outside, she tugged the edge of her sweater tighter around her tiny body. The cool breeze of the rippling shores hitting against her skin as she allowed herself to take in the salty air. Standing on the large wooden deck, she reached the edge, gripping onto the wooden railing as her eyes skimmed across the dark sky. The bright moon reflected onto the ocean water top, as she took in the peaceful surrounding. It was serene, the calm air of silence around her. She enjoyed winding down from a long day of work, taking in the beauty of the deserted beach. The sands looked untouched, the rippling water smoothing over the wet surfaces. Just silence, that she allowed herself to engulf in. The world around her didn't exist, and the person she once was, was in another lifetime. Without another thought, she unconsciously glanced up above the hilltop, her eyes landing yet again on the single glass house. She couldn't place the feeling she felt as she starred at the breathtaking home. All she could feel was a pull towards that single house that sat lonely above the cliff.

Her thoughts racing at who lived there and their story. She believed that everyone had a story. A story that defined who they are and why they are where they are. She couldn't place the unsettling feeling deep within her. A part of her felt that there was a strong connection between the glass house, and her past.

If only she really knew...

A/N: I wonder who lives there? *ponders* Reviews are sweet, so please don't be stingy and indulge me. :)


	4. The Girl From His Past

A/N: A short update, I know, but hopefully you will like it all the same. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I know I haven't been updating as frequently as I would like to, but there was just a storm that passed through where I live. So my final was postponed until today, so as 3:00 hits today central time, I'll be free from my semester of COLLEGE. YAY.

He woke up to the sound of the ocean's tides rippling against the shore. Through the large paned windows, the bright sunlight beamed, lighting up the room within. Atop the spring mattress, laid his tired body. Tangled in the white sheets and linens, Nick felt at peace. His arms was flung casually across the bed, the cool air hitting against his exposed chest, his brown eyes fluttering open. It had been two days since he arrived at the glass house, the world around him cease to exist outside the four glass walls. He couldn't remember any other time he felt such contentment as he laid there, the calm feeling that radiated through his body. Turning over slightly, his eyes met the glass paned wall, taking in the breathtaking view. The long stretch of sandy white shoreline, he could see the salty water creeping onto the coast. Smoothing over the sand, a symbol of a new start.

A smile appearing on his face, he quickly sat up, easing his weight onto the edge as his bare feet touched the cool wooden floor. Raising his arms out to stretch his aching body, he felt the blood flow freely through his body, a sudden jolt of energy filling his body. Padding through the bathroom quickly, he reached the counter. With a flick of his wrist he turned the steel knob, the cool water running down the faucet, his hands cupping the liquid. Washing his face and brushing his teeth quickly, he felt refreshed. Gazing up to meet his reflection in the large oval mirror, he ran his hands aimlessly through his tousled curls. Rolling his neck in a circle to wake up from his sleep, he made his way back into the bedroom. Reaching the far wall, he tugged open the closet door, tugging onto a gray cotton sweatshirt. He pulled the sweatshirt over his body before turning and heading out of his bedroom door. With his quick steps, he headed down the stairs, reaching the end of the hallway to the back door. Slipping on a pair of shoes, he tugged open the door and stepped outside.

Immediately he was hit with a light breeze, the salty air clinging to the wind was so potent he could taste it on his lips. Slowly, he made his way down onto the beach, his footstep slow as he made a trail across the deserted beach. He relinquish in the silence, embracing the contentment he felt as he walked. The serene scene was untouched and his to conquer, and he couldn't help but be inspired, he couldn't help but read between the lines. That deep beneath the moment of content, was his to seize, his second chance at starting fresh, his search for what he had lost, but hadn't realize he had been searching for.

-

Slowly as he walked on in silence, he couldn't tell the minutes or hours that had seem to passin his soul searching, but as he reached the opposite end of his house, a figure came into view. Stopping in his step, he watched her from afar as she rested against the sand. Her long brown hair billowing behind her, long strands of curls cascaded down her back. Her arms tucked firmly around her body, enveloping her in the large sweatshirt she wore. Her feet were bare as she dug her toes into the sand, relaxed expression on her face. She looked at peace, enjoying the view, lost in her thoughts. He didn't know how long he watched her for, until she moved. Slowly she pushed herself up off the sand. Taking one last glance at the crystal clear water, she inhaled a breath before releasing it, as if she was freeing her soul. Turning on her heel, she padded up the back hill, reaching the wooden steps to a large two story home. And as she disappeared through the door, Nick turned to glance back at the water. He couldn't explain the connection he felt, or the peculiar familiarity he saw within the girl. But just watching her he couldn't help but take in her beauty, the philosophical train of thought on her life, like the breath of air she took in and released. She was like an open book, taking the world around her in single strides, each breath she took, day by day. He couldn't help but feel as if he knew her, or the feeling deep within him that urged him to get to know her. He didn't understand his feelings or emotions, but he let them sit at bay. Shaking them away and clearing his mind as he headed back.

Freeing his mind, he forgot the perpetual feelings he once felt. He forgot the bigger world outside his new haven as his thoughts lingered back to the chestnut curls. The long silky strands that billowed against the wind, the urge to run his fingertips through them. He allowed the thoughts of the girl to consume him and he washed his worries away.

A/N: Reviews, reviews, reviews! Happy Holiday's to all.


	5. As The Storm Raged On

A/N: Ok so thanks to those who reviewed! They were all sweet and encouraging. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and an even better new years! So this is an update. YAY. I'm also in the process of finishing up a Niley one shot. It was kinda inspired by the holidays... Hopefully this break from school gives me more time to write, even though I have been super distracted. I'm really getting into Draco/Hermione fanfic. I'm completely addicted, so if anyone is an avid reader and have any good suggestions, please let me know. Though I think I read majority of the the Draco/Hermione fics. AndI gotta say so much of them are so smutty... AND I LOVE IT! haha. Ok here is your update. It's longer than the last one!

The days slowly passed as Nick fell into a familiar routine. He would wake up each and every morning, finding his way onto the deserted beach, strolling across the long stretch of white sand just to catch a glimpse of the mystery brunette. Always keeping his distance, he watched her from afar, he couldn't help but take in her sense of calm. Being near her brought back the familiar feelings he once felt the years before. When things made sense, when his music mattered.

All he wanted was to go back in time.

-

_He watched as the long stream of tears fell from her once bright blue eyes, but watching her now, he saw the changes in her appearance. Her eyes were no longer filled with excitement, no longer bright. Now they were dull as if they lost the life behind the girl he once knew. Her body looked fatigued, her shoulder slumped as if it were a burden to carry her weight. Her arms were thin and frail, she no longer had the healthy body he once held. The girl that sat across the aisle was not the girl he once loved. She was nothing more than a mold, she was hollow. She was broken. _

_She turned her face as her eyes settled over to where he was seated, her eyes locked with his. He expected her to turn away in anger. Instead, she stared back at him almost as if she was pleading with him to take her away from all the pain. _

_His heart was pumping. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her, protect her from the harsh world. He stood there frozen as he watched the vulture attack her with endless strings of questions. He could see her resolve slowly breaking. He could hear his thoughts screaming out to him to save her, to take her away from the pain. To piece her back together. Nothing._

Nick's body sprang upright as the sweat poured down his forehead. His skin glistening with moisture as his eyes focused on the room around him. The sky outside his house was dark. He could see the streak of lightning falling from the sky. The loud sounds of thunder and the roaring waves mingling in the air. His heavy breath filled the air, his heart was beating fast, his hand placed across his bare chest in hopes of calming himself.

Slowly he buried his face into the palms of his hand as he broke out into a fit of sobs. He let her fall apart. He did nothing to help her and he was at fault. He couldn't push away the guilt he felt, the pain that he wish would ease away. Instead he was burden with the pain of knowing that he hurt her. The long trails of tears stream down his face as he broke down. He had let her down.

-

MIley couldn't explain her fascination with the gray, stormy sky. She loved the rain as it trickled down from the sky. She watched the roaring waves crashing against the shore with concentration. The sound of thunder and the bright flashes of lighting lit up the sky. She immersed herself in the thought that as the rain poured down, it was cleansing away the wrong in the world. That just beyond the worst of the storm, another day would come. That the sun would resurface and it would be a bright new day. It would be another beginning, free from the pass.

She felt at peace as the storm raged on because she knew that even at the worst of time, just the thought of a better tomorrow filled her with hope. That even as the world had pushed her down and tore her apart, she could only get stronger. She blamed no one for the cruel world outside her new life. She realized now that she may have lost the long strings of battle, but she won the war. She found herself and she found her peace. She forgave herself for all the imperfection she held. She was a better person.

But as she watched the trickles of rain falling from the sky, the sound of the rain drops hitting against the gutter systems that lined her house. She was brought back to a time she once held closed to her heart. She couldn't explain why he suddenly came running through her thoughts. Because in reality it had been a while since she last thought of him.

_Miley sat crossed leg on the plush arm chair, her long lean legs exposed in the short pajama bottoms she wore. A white cotton t-shirt clung to her slender figure, her long tendrils of chestnut locks was pulled up into a messy bun, random strands falling loose from the hair tie. In her arms she cradled the acoustic guitar, her fingers strumming the metal strings as the sound of a faint melody filled the air. The words flowed out of her mouth as she gave it her heart and soul._

_Just her and her guitar._

_Her eyes were closed shut as she lost herself in the music, the way the words flowed and the melody laced with one another. It was an interlocking chain._

_And as the last word echoed from wall to wall, the last key rang out and the melody faded into silence. Miley heard the sound of two hands clapping against one another. Immediately Miley's eyes fluttered opened, meeting the brown ones starring back at her._

_"That was amazing..." Nick commented, his gaze still locked with Miley's._

_Her cheeks flushed red, small smile appeared on her lips, her voice breathless, "Thanks."_

She remembered the night so many years ago. They had been on tour with one another. Another night spent at a hotel in another city. The storm had kept her up, so she turned to her guitar. Looking back, she could remember even the obscure details of the single memory, it was imprinted in her mind. She couldn't explain why it came to mind, here and now. That was a time of her past, the past that she left behind her when she came here to create a new world for herself. Letting out a breath of air, Miley pushed herself off the wooden chair. Her bare feet grazed against the cool tiled floor until she reached the glass sliding door. Her hand firmly grasping the wooden handle, she tugged the door open as a strong gust of wind hit her body. The smell of the salty air mixed with the fresh pouring rain filled her nostrils as she stepped outside. Slowly she made her way down the slick wooden steps, the rain pouring down on her as she inched closer to the deserted beach.

Allowing her toes to dig into the wet sand, thick raindrops fell down from the dark sky. She allowed the raindrops to fall down on her, to wash away her thoughts and to free her mind. To cleanse her soul. She felt free.

Letting out a laugh she felt deep within the pit of her stomach, she spun her arms out, twirling in a circle. Allowing herself to embrace the rain. The sound of thunder and roaring waves could be heard above her laughter. Falling to the ground, her long chestnut locks matted against her neck, she slowly caught her breath. Her heart racing, as she finally glanced up.

Her eyes widen in recognition as she met the familiar warm brown starring at her. Her heart was racing. Even behind the fogged haze of raindrops and the dark sky, she knew. And as his eyes widen, even as the thunder raged on, she could swear that a pin drop could be heard in the silent trance they both found themselves in.

And before she knew it, he found his voice, the words came out in stutter of disbelief. Clear as day, she heard her name slipping through his perfect lips, "Mmm.. mmi... miley?"

A/N: Clifferhanger BABY! :) Reviews are always appreciated.


	6. Heros and Knights

A/N: Another update! YAY! I know I know, it's short, but I promise its worth the lenght. Hopefully the reviews will come pouring in. :) Thanks to those who reviewed so far, xoxo, until next time.

Chapter 6

Heros and Knights

They were stuck, in the middle of an awkward pause.

The storm around them eased through but there they stood, in silences their eyes locked. In disillusion that someone may disappear in a blink of an eye. So they stood.

It started slowly, in all honesty, Miley couldn't even tell who took the first step. But before she knew it, they both stood before each other, the little distance that separated them was almost nonexistent. She could feel his heat radiating off his body, his breath hitting against her bare skin sending shivers through her body.

"Is it really you?" He asked so softly, his words in disbelief.

Nodding her head slowly, she stared back at the brown eyes locked with hers. Losing herself in the brown pools that watched before her. And she could feel her resolve crumbling, the walls she built up falling apart. He was here, standing before her. And yet, as she came back into focus, her eyes landed on the steady hand that was making its way to the side of her cheek. And in an instant, the callous fingertips grazed across her skin, she flinched and pulled away.

The wall that were disassembling, now stood tall. Protecting herself, protecting her heart.

Taking a step back, she shook her head. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall, it all came back at full force. The words, the pain she felt. The attacks by the vultures. She remembered the sadness she once felt. A single memory stood high above them all.

They were just a few feet ahead of her on the red carpet, in the middle of an interview. Flashes of camera's darted in front of them, before she heard it, "It's Miley Cyrus."

Before she could even blink, the swivel of attention spun to her, as the flashes of cameras, came at full force.

_"What are you comments on the recent pictures?"_

_**Slut.**_

_"... Miss Teen Phoneme, is nothing more that a bad role model for girls?"_

_**Whore.**_

The words hurt, as they etched deep within her, she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, she cowered away from the watching eyes. And then she felt it, the pair of eyes watching her. She could always feel his gaze upon her, and find it in the middle of a crowded room. This was no different.

She saw him watching her in pity, the unreadable expression that washed across his face. Her heart was torn, as she watched him. She was broken. And in one last desperate attempt to reach out, her eyes locked with the warm brown eyes that stared back at her. Pleading to save her from it all. The words, the pain.

And through the blurred tears, all she could see, as the once warm comfort of brown eyes, was no longer her knight in shining armor. And just like everyone else in her life, she watched as he broke their locked eyes, and quickly in step with his brothers, he walked away.

That was the night she finally made her decision, that she would get out. Take herself away from the pain before they buried her under. Drowned her in the words that cut the deepest. She would leave the world she had traveled through hoops for, just to be forgotten.

And here she was, in the new world she created for herself, a new life.

And he was here.

The tears were coming faster, she could feel them welled between her eyelids, on the brink of falling down her face. Ready to run free like a never ending river. Biting them back in pain, as her teeth pierce through flesh, she could taste the metallic of her blood slipping through her ruby lips. She found her composure. She shook her head, slowly retreating away.

And in a swift movement, she spun on her heel, moving her feet beneath her as fast as she could, she ran.

But before she could reach the steps of her wooden deck, she heard his voice. So much different than before, and yet it was still familiar. She couldn't explain, why she stopped in her departure. But as soon as she heard the broken tone she had once used, she turned and met his gaze. Still standing in the exact place she left him, his hair rumpled, his clothes wrinkled. His hands were hidden in his pockets, as the tears ran down his face.

_Three words._

Three words stopped her from leaving, because deep within those three words. She knew that if someone listened to her when she said those three words years ago, and they listened. This would have been a different story all together.

_Because those three words, was a call for help._

_A call for a lifeline._

And whether she wanted to or not, deep with in her heart, she always wanted to be Nick's hero.

_**Three words.**_

"Please don't go."

A/N: So... did it meet your expectation? How is that for a reunion. I know it isn't completely Nilerific, but come on, I gotta pace myself. It is my story after all, and I do have somewhat of a vision.


	7. She Was Never You

A/N: ok, I updated, I'm not really happy with my update... but I did. :) Hopefully you guys will forgive me for a crappy chapter... but I swear I will have a point as the story progresses. I just somehow added another twist. The first part is just Miley's current life... I thought I would throw that in, I guess this chapter in a way is a chapter filler... but ok...

I have huge news... Me and Michelle has create a new project, we are currently working on fun and lighthearted Niley masterpiece... plus, we came up with this idea to get writers and readers involved in the HM fandom, hopefully we can get more people to join in. We have challenges for other writers to write, and prizes you can win, so please submit your entries. There is a link to this new project called the Tiffany and Michelle show... details can be found on that page, so subscribe! Links to that story is found on that page also... it's called My Best Friend Miley

* * *

Chapter 7

She Was Never You

Miley stood at the counter wrapped up her thoughts when the sound of the front door chimed open. Glancing up she smiled as she watched the figure slowly inched through the door, hands full of bags dangling on matching wrist, Miley greeted the figure.

"Need a hand?"

The figure smiled before shaking her head, "I got it, how has it been today?"

Miley smiled, "A little slow, hopefully business will pick up later this afternoon, it's the weekend after all."

Nodding, the girl slowly made her way down the long hallway disappearing through the break room, before she made her way back over to the front counter. WIth a swift movement, she gathered her tousled blonde hair to the back of her head, tying her hair back with a hair tie she made her way over to the register. With fast moving fingers, she typed the keys clocking into her shift, before she turned to meet Miley's watching eye, "What did you need me to do boss?"

Laughing lightly, Miley turned her attention to the pile of cardboard boxes pushed against the far wall, "We got some new shipment of t-shirts that I need to be tagged and then put up. I was looking through the new shipment of lip glosses I ordered. They smell absolutely amazing, you should check them out."

"I'll get right on that Boss." the girl turned on her heel and headed over to the pile of boxes, with a pen and pile of price-tags in hand.

Miley turn her attention back to the papers she had in front of her. The little black words a blurred as her mind raced with a million thoughts. She kept replaying the night before, the major reunion between her and Nick. She wasn't sure how she felt, knowing that she pushed that world away for such a long time, only to have it standing on her doorstep. In her case, on the back deck of her home.

--

_"Please don't go." His voice called out. He sounded broken and lost, and she knew that she couldn't walk away. No matter how far she wished she could run, and escape what she had turn her back on. She heard the desperation._

_Turning on her heel, her eyes locked with the brown one staring back at her, the world stood still. She could remember the moments when she had once felt lost, stuck in between the carefully drawn line she had teetered on. The hardest part was when she fell, and lost her way. All she wanted was the helping hand, and in that moment, she wanted to extend her hand and grasp it in the callous one he had dug into his pocket._

_Before she could even fathom everything that had happen, the minutes passed, and soon the hours drifted into the night. Somewhere between the lost and confusion, they found themselves sitting side by side. Their bodies close between each other, the proximity was almost non existent. She felt the comfortable silences swept across them, as they took in each others calmness. No words were spoken, as they watched the crashing waves._

_Lost in the trance of calm and serenity, the world outside them didn't exist._

_It was Nick who broke the silence, his question daunting, as it clung onto the air._

_"What did you leave all those years ago?"_

_Miley thought back to the time when she thought she had it all, it happen so fast, and as fast it as it came, it was gone in a blink of an eye. She could remember all the highs and lows, the moments when she felt like she was on top of the world, and the moments when she finally hit rock bottom. Feeling so alone, as they turned their backs on her, nothing but a cold shoulder. The pain itself was still raw deep within her, no matter how many times she pushed those memories far away back into the depths of her mind, whenever they resurfaced, they were like open wounds, out for the world to see._

_Her voice was steady, the words she longed to have heard finally spoken, "Because I couldn't allow myself to drown any longer, things had change. The people I had surrounded myself with, the world I entered, and most of all, myself. My dreams were so far out of my reach by the end that I knew that no matter how hard I fought back, they would only bring me farther down under. And I needed to get out. By then you were already out of my life, everything just lost it's meaning..."_

_She turned slowly her eyes casted onto the slump body seated next to her on the wet sand, her finger tips running lines through each grain of sand watching as it fell beneath the gaps of her fingers. Her voice was soft before she asked the only question that mattered, "Was she everything you wanted?"_

_He didn't need her to elaborate, he knew exactly who she was talking about. The dark headed brunette rain through his mind immediately. _

_Nick turned and met her watching eyes before he downcast them onto the sand, the words were just above a whispered, strained and forced, "She was never you..."

* * *

_a/n: reviews are appreciated!


	8. A Trip Down Memory Lane

A/N: another update... I hope this chapter doesn't get too confusing... There is a lot of mixture of flashbacks. But ok... this story is slowly losing the purpose... but o well. I will keep writing. Hopefully you guys wont be too disappointed. I'll figure something out. Sometimes I get the weirdest inspiration, and the story will turn out in the end.

Later that night she found herself back at the beach, alone. Her bare feet sinking deep into the sand, contouring into the shape of her bare feet with each step she took, leaving wet imprints in the sand. Reaching the edge of the coast, just mere inches away from the rippling currents, she slowly sank to the ground. Her eyes watching the wide horizon, the faint colors of the setting sun slowly slipping away. Vibrant colors of golds, reds, and orange filled the sky. Her surrounding was at peace, nothing but pure silences. Pulling her knee to her chest, she closed her eyes, allowing the calm surrounding wash over her, embracing it. She allowed her mind to clear itself, and in an instant the images came full force.

--

5 Years Ago

_Miley waited on the wood bench just outside the corner diner, the sounds of cars speeding past her. Her eyes roaming the busy streets, bright lights flying past her. Picking up her phone, she glanced at the little screen, the light glowing back at her as she let out another sigh. Tugging the sweatshirt tighter around her body. _

_The faint breeze hit against her face, her hair billowing against the currents, as she peered down the long sidewalk. The post lights that lit the crowed street, watching others passing her by. With one last sigh, she tossed her phone into her purse, slinging the handle onto her shoulder, she headed down the street. Reaching her parked car, she unlocked it quickly, before slipping inside. Digging her key into the ignition, she slowly _

_maneuvered the car out of the parking spot and head home, alone._

_Turning down the familiar street, she reached the end of her driveway. Pulling up to the main gates, she reached the access box, typing in the code quickly as the iron gates swung open, she slowly pulled into the circular driveway._

_And then she heard it._

_BUZZ... BUZZ...BUZZ..._

_Digging through her purse, she phone her phone, tapping the screen to unlock it. She peered at the little yellow envelope in the upper left hand corner. With a simple tap of her finger, the messaged open. Scanning the words, she felt nothing but complete and utter disappointment. _

_M-_

_I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight._

_sorry,_

_N_

_The frustration she felt overloaded, tossing the phone back into her purse. The message was only 2 hours two late. Quickly slipping out of the car, she made her way to the front door. Unlocking the doors she turned the handle and stepped into her family home. Just to her right was the living room, the lights brightly lit as voices echoed through the two story foyer._

_Peeking her head through the arch way, she saw her parents and little sister seated on the couches talking and laughing. Tish saw her first, a wide smile on her face, "Hey sweetheart you're back early. Did you have fun?"_

_Miley forced a smile to appear on her lips nodding her head, "yeah, Nick has an early morning tomorrow, and i think I'm going to head in too."_

_"alright sweetheart, good night."_

_Miley slowly turned on her heel and headed up the stairs and down the long hallway to her private wing of the house. Entering into the dark chocolate wood doors, she flicked on the lights. The teal color walls coming into focus, she tossed her things onto the side table, before peeling off the sweater. Exposing her bare arms, her body wrapped in a thin white tank tops, she made her way across the plush carpet. She flung her body onto the satin comforter, burying her face into the pile of custom made pillows, she allowed the tears to fall. _

_An hour passed as she shed the tears from her tiny body, when she heard the faint sound of her phone ringing. Quickly crossing across the bedroom, she found her phone buried deep inside her purse, she opened the text message. Her eyes screened across the screen before the tears fell._

_On the tiny little screen laid a single picture, a familiar head of brown curls, and a familiar muscular toned arm wrapped around a beautiful brunette. She knew the girl well, in fact, that was the girl that the media had targeted to replaced her. She didn't know what part hurt more, the fact that she was stood up by her boyfriend, or the fact that he held another girl in his lap, his arms wrapped snugged around her tiny waist. All she knew was that was just the beginning of all their problems, and the insecurities she began to feel._

_The girl that soon replaced her, as she crumbled to pieces. The girl that was better than her. The girl that broke her. _

_--_

The tears seemed to fall from her eyes, as the currents picked up. The light breeze had picked up speed, and soon, Miley wrapped her thin arms tighter around her body. The memories seemed to come back in such vivid color, the ones she tried so hard to forget. The pain she once felt, was still raw. After she left Hollywood, she tried so hard to just forget. To let go of the pain she felt, and yet, it was an unnerving burden. Her heart had ached for Nick to come back to her, and in now that he seemed to come back to her life, she wasn't sure what she was more afraid of.

The fact that he had hurt her, and still had the power to do so, or that fact that it had been years, and her love for him was still bigger than ever. But the fear was too high, the risk is too much to take. Her heart is too fragile, to let him in again.

His words still rang in her ear, she could smell his scent lingering.

_--_

_He turned his head and his eyes locked with hers, his voice was hoarse, as he watched the girl sitting beside him. They were so different, and so much had happened between them. The question stood in his head, and before he could stop himself, the words slipped through his lips._

_"Do you ever wonder..." he paused, "what would have happened if everything hadn't ended that night? If I just fought harder?"_

_--_

_The tears were streaming down Miley's face, as she stood out in the cold. Her arms tugging the thin cotton sweatshirt tighter around her body. Standing before him vulnerable and exposed._

_She no longer held her composure, she had fallen apart._

_"So this is where it's going to end? You are going to believe all the trash. I'm your boyfriend, I'm tired of you being so damn insecure about everything. I can't always tell you the things you need to hear. You should just trust me." His voice filled with exhaustion, it was the same old fight, and the cause was losing it's importance._

_Shaking her head, "Trust needs to be earned, Nicholas... I'm so tired of the disappointment I feel. The looks. I don't just need you to tell me what I mean to you. I need you to want to tell me. I'm tired of the same old fights. Do you even love me anymore?"_

_He looked taken back by her questioned, as it clung to the air. Shaking his head in exasperation, the words never came._

_She didn't need to hear him verbalize it anymore, his expression and silence spoke louder than any words. Nodding her head, she wiped away the fallen tears, and turned on her heel._

_She walked away with her head held high, and not once, did she hear him call out for her. And when she finally turned the corner and was out of eye sight, she broke. Sinking down to the floor, the sound of her broken sobs filled the air. _

_--_

_She turned her eyes to locked with the warm brown starring back at her, "Maybe... but the fact is that you didn't, and now we will never know."_

_A tear fell from his brown eyes, his voice shook, "I'm sorry you know... for everything."_

_She reached out her hand, bringing it up to his face. With smooth movements, she brought her fingertips forward and brushed away the stray tear, before she nodded, her voice was soft, "I know you are..."_

_A/N: Yeah... not one of my best... but I was just writing. _


	9. Grains of Sand

A/N: So I tried to finish up this story, I know I'm horrible, I'm pretty sure this entire chapter which is not only short, but very vague is crap. The story was suppose to be much longer, but I have been so busy with school and I honestly don't even have time to write anymore. So I apologize. But I seriously did not want leave you guys hanging. So I finished it up. :) I know it's rushed, but what can I say, I did my best. I always had the intention of ending things this way... so please don't hate me. There will be an epilogue. But hopefully you guys enjoy it. It's rough I wrote it really fast.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Grains of Sand**

Previously on A Grain of Sand...

_"Do you ever wonder..." he paused, "what would have happened if everything hadn't ended that night? If I just fought harder?"_

_She turned her eyes to locked with the warm brown starring back at her, "Maybe... but the fact is that you didn't, and now we will never know."_

_A tear fell from his brown eyes, his voice shook, "I'm sorry you know... for everything."_

_She reached out her hand, bringing it up to his face. With smooth movements, she brought her fingertips forward and brushed away the stray tear, before she nodded, her voice was soft, "I know you are..."_

-N&M-

They left that night with words exchanged, laying all the things they never said onto the line. No words left unspoken. Years of built up pain were left exposed. Tears were shed and memories were remembered.

And as they went their separate ways. What laid before them was a wide open window of possibility. They didn't know what tomorrow, or the day after next would bring. All they knew was that, they had said all the things they should said from the beginning. And now the future was left in their hands.

-N&M-

Miley found herself on the shorelines yet again a few days later. Settled onto the ground mere inches away from the rippling currents brushing up against the shore. Wet grains of sand smoothed across the surface, free from flaws. A blank canvas. She was lost in her thoughts, her eyes wandered off into the distances, behind a blurred curtain of tears. Before she knew it, they had filled to the brim, a blink of an eye from tumbling down her flawless face. The minutes passed, the silences settling around her. Nothing but the sound of the ocean currents hitting against the shore could be hear.

The tears were falling from her eyes before she brushed them away. Locking her gaze onto the never ending horizon just beyond the sandy shore, she lost herself in the beauty of the setting sun. She wasn't exactly sure how long she had been sitting there before she heard his voice.

"Do you ever wonder what is beyond the horizon, that things are not nearly as out of reach as we make them?"

Miley turn her eyes settling onto the man that stood before her. It wasn't too long ago, that he was the man she had once loved. He was so different, so lost. Her lips turned into a shy smile before she spoke, "I try to forget about the infinite possibility of what life has to offer us...someone once told me not to worry about tomorrow, but embrace today... The best piece of advice I was ever given."

Nick nodded his head, before he settled down by her side. His gaze locked onto the unveiling scene before them. It was almost like it was a scene out of a movie. Another cliche to add to the books.

Starring into the distances, his voice interrupted the settling silences, "Do you ever wonder if it was fate that brought me here back to you?"

Miley turned her head to the side, watching the calm expression across Nick's face. Allowing his questions to seep into her mind and she gathered her thoughts, shaking her head, "I don't want to say that I don't believe in fate. I mean I want to believe that we create our own destiny, and it wasn't fate that brought you here. I think deep down, somewhere pushed into the back of our minds from the years that had passed us by, that I never really left your life. Like I was always a part of your life, a constant. Maybe not always in reach, but I was always there."

"What happens now? Do we turn around and go our separate ways... This can't be the end for the two of us..." Nick words faltered, tears filling to the brim of his eyes as the warm chocolate brown locked with the piercing blue eyes that stared back at him.

Miley reached forward, brushing her fingertips across his handsome face, wiping away the falling tears, "I don't think our story will have an ending...if anything, it's only the beginning...but I think that we should take this a step at a time... I don't know what the future holds, but lets not worry about that now... And if this is the end...at least we still have this last moment."

Nick smiled, taking a deep breath of air. He could taste the saltiness that clung to the ocean air, it was crisp and light. The world was wet around them, and everything was at peace. Running his fingertips through the grain of sands beside him, he cup a handful of grainy sand. Allowing his fingers to spread open, the grains of sand slipped through his fingertips falling down onto the sandy shore. One thing he knew for sure, he wouldn't let her slip away. Never again.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like it. :) I know I didn't exactly tie up any loose ends in fact, I probably left one of the biggest cliffhanger ever...because the ending is entirely up to you. But...chances are I'll be nice and write an epilogue. I don't know if this story even turned out the way I really had it planned. I do know that I had the intention of ending it with an open ended ending. But hopefully, it's not too bad. I wrote it really fast.


End file.
